


Just In Time

by AlexandraLockhart



Series: Tifa Week 2020 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraLockhart/pseuds/AlexandraLockhart
Summary: She couldn’t lose him again, this time she would be there.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Tifa Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Just In Time

**Author's Note:**

> Tifa Week 2020! Here is one of my absolute favorite scenes from FF7R. I loved everything about it so I wrote about it in my way. Hope you enjoy!

“You got this Cloud.” 

Those were her last words before turning away from his battle with the new president of Shinra. She believed in those words, but what if he needed some backup? It was eating away at her as she and her group were attempting to escape the mega corporation headquarters. 

“Come on this way!” Barret yelled to the group as they began running down the many flights of stairs. 

Before Tifa could start her descent she froze. 

“Tifa is everything okay?” Aerith asked looking at her. 

“Come on! We don’t have much time, soldier boy will be alright.” Barret pleaded.

Tifa was still frozen. She couldn’t lose him again, she wouldn’t lose him again. 

“I’m sorry but I have to go back! We’ll catch up with you!” Suddenly Tifa’s body regained all functions and she sprinted back towards the battle. 

“We should hurry, they will be waiting for us if we stand around.” Red XIII announced. 

Barret was reluctant but Aerith’s reassuring nod gave him his answer. They began running down the stairs hoping their two comrades would join them later. 

Tifa was sprinting back towards the rooftop when she heard gunshots and a helicopter. Soon after she saw the president flying away hanging on while Cloud was nowhere to be seen. Her heart dropped.

“Oh no, please still be here.” she thought as she ran towards the edge of the roof, sliding into postion to grab on to the wreckage. As she leaned off the edge she saw him but he was slipping. She grabbed on to the hanging ledge and stretched her arm as far as she could just gripping his wrist as he let go. 

Cloud looked up at her with shocked look, not believing the sight. 

“You gotta be better than this, if you’re gonna play the hero.” Tifa said with a cheeky laugh and smile. 

Cloud nodded and grabbed onto her wrist tightly. Tifa used all her strength to thrust him up and he was able to make it on top of the ledge and grab her to safety as well. 

“That sure was a close one.” she said in between deep breaths as she took a knee. Cloud was quiet for a few moments, she could see some disappointment on his face for needing to be saved, but his words were thankful. 

“Yeah, I was in a pinch. Thanks Tifa.” Cloud immediately helped her up to her feet and didn’t let go until Tifa regained her normal breaths. 

“So the others are gonna be worried sick, we need to get a move on.” Tifa explained.

“Right.”

They began to run back towards the stairs but Tifa went the opposite direction. 

“Tifa what is it?” Cloud asked. 

“I saw this room on the way back up to you. It’ll help us get to the others quickly.” 

She moved over to show him the large lot with vehicles inside. The motorcycle caught his eye immediately. She ran towards a truck that would help carry the rest of the group while Cloud jumped on the bike. 

“You ready to do this?” Cloud asked before revving up the motorcycle.” 

Tifa responded by starting up the truck, before answering. 

“Always.”


End file.
